Sebulan
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [Oneshot] Yang namanya Lee Jeno itu ngeselin. Ganteng sih iya. Pinter juga iya. Gak begitu tajir sih... tapi ya gak kere juga. Lah terus kenapa? Apa yang salah? / "Eh, kita putus ya." / "...kenapa?" / "Capek." / Tag: NoRen, Renjun, Mark, Jaemin, NCT Dream. slight!Markmin. WARN. Bahasa gak konsisten. ooc!Jeno. genrenya kayaknya salah.


**[Sebulan]**

 **Jeno/Renjun**

 **Rate T**

 **WARNING! Bahasa gak konsisten**

 **Genre gak tau ah gelap**

 **saya males baca ulang**

Yang namanya Lee Jeno itu ngeselin. Ganteng sih iya. Pinter juga iya. Gak begitu tajir sih... tapi ya gak kere juga. Lah terus kenapa? Apa yang salah?

Jeno, tuh, sadar banget kalau dia ganteng. Ketemu kaca, langsung gaya. Mana gayanya gak alay kampungan lagi, jadi pas dia lagi asik gaya-gaya, cewek-cewek yang lalu lalang langsung kegatelan.

Liat cewek-cewek kepanasan memberi ilham kepada Jeno. Dia ingat pembicaraannya dulu di jaman SD dengan beberapa teman cowoknya. Tentang apa? Tentang pacar.

"Kalau gak salah...," pikir Jeno, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "...cewek suka tampang ya."

Sebelum ini, dia ingat beberapa senior di ekskulnya bertanya padanya.

"Jeno, pacar lu ada berapa sekarang?" tanya salah satu dari sekumpulan senior yang sedang bergosip -ih, cowok kok kerjaannya gosip.

Yang ditanya hanya menatap sebelum menjawab singkat. "Gak ada."

"Bah. Bohong. Pasti banyak kan yang mau sama lu."

"Yang mau sih emang banyak. Pacarnya aja gak ada."

"Jago songong juga ini anak," katanya seraya berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Jeno yang sedang merapikan laporan ilmiahnya.

GYUT.

Senior itu merangkul pundak Jeno. "Gua suka gaya lu!"

Jeno hampir yakin tadi seniornya yang bernama Yuta ini hendak memukulnya atau apa.

"Eh," panggil Yuta, berusaha mengambil alih perhatian juniornya yang songong tapi keren tapi tetap songong itu dari apapun itu yang dia kerjakan. "Lu gak suka cewek?"

Jeno mengernyitkan alis. "Suka."

"Kok gak mau pacaran?"

"Gak wajib kan?"

"Gak sih. Tapi pacaran asik tau," ujarnya, masih merangkul Jeno. "Hape lu jadi rame."

Rame?

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya. Ada yang nyariin. Ada yang ngingetin makan. Ada yang bakal marah-marah kalau kita ngilang. Gitu lah pokoknya."

Wih. Asik juga. Pikir Jeno. Bayangin. Kita ngilang sebentar terus nanti ada yang nyariin.

Sejak itu, dia berpikir punya pacar kayaknya gak buruk-buruk amat. Sempat bingung sih bagaimana memulainya, tapi setelah dia ingat Tuhan memberinya terlalu banyak bumbu ganteng, dia cengar-cengir menyebalkan.

"Puji Tuhan gua ganteng. Menang banyak ini sih namanya."

Boleh saja sih kita meremehkan Jeno yang sangat mengandalkan tampangnya itu, tapi lebih baik kita akui saja kalau seorang Jeno kedip-kedip ke arah kita, kita baper. Sekali kedip, Koeun ngasih nomor hape. Dua kali kedip, Hina nge-greet.

Makin pede lah si Jeno, apalagi sekali mancing dia langsung dapet Lami.

Lami woi. Jeno ingat dulu dua temannya berantem berebutan Lami. Padahal mah Lami-nya sendiri juga cuma kenal nama dengan dua cowok itu.

Jeno jelas senang. Lami itu ternyata tipe pacar yang bener-bener persis sama dengan yang pernah Yuta paparkan. Entah berapa banyak pulsa yang dia punya. Lami menelponnya tiap pagi dan malam sebelum tidur lalu ber-'good morning sayang~' atau 'good night. Mimpikan aku lho~'. Jangan lupakan ciuman jarak jauhnya.

Jeno kadang bertanya-tanya baterai hape jenis apa yang Lami gunakan. Kenapa hapenya masih terus hidup padahal Lami menggunakannya untuk menelpon 24/7. Bahkan Jeno sampai kesal karena powerbanknya sudah tidak cukup seharian.

Lama-lama, Jeno bosan juga dengan telpon yang itu-itu saja dari Lami. Apalagi, kadang Lami menelponnya pada waktu yang tidak kira-kira. Akhirnya, Jeno mengatur hapenya agar menolak panggilan dari siapapun selama mode nya aktif.

Bisa dibilang, Jeno menyesal. Ketika modenya dia nonaktifkan, Lami langsung menelponnya dan mengomelinya panjang lebar.

"Kamu tau gak sih aku tuh nyariin?!" sebenarnya, inti dari omelannya yang panjangnya gak kira-kira hanya sebatas itu. Jeno membalasi tiap ucapan dalam hati. Dia memutar mata berkali-kali karena Lami mulai menuduhnya main-main.

"Eh, kita putus ya." Jeno menyela omelan Lami yang tidak berjeda. Dia menyadari Lami langsung berhenti bicara.

"...kenapa?"

"Capek."

Ya, Jeno capek. Dia capek harus terus menerus mencari stop kontak karena baik hape maupun powerbanknya mati. Capek, harus izin terus pada teman-temannya untuk menerima telpon sebentar. Capek, waktu sendirinya tidak dihargai.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Hening. Jeno hampir memutuskan telpon tapi dibatalkan karena mulai ada suara kresek-kresek dari seberang.

"...kamu kok begitu?" suaranya lemah. "...aku begini gara-gara aku suka sama kamu. Aku mau perjuangin hubungan kita..."

Jeno tidak membalas. Dia baru sadar kalau dia minta putus, justru pembicaraan makin gak karuan.

"..tuh kan. Aku doang yang serius. Kamu gak pernah perhatiin aku. Kamu kira aku gak capek? Kamu egois, Jeno! ...hiks."

Lalu telpon terputus. Lami yang memutus.

Sementara itu, Jeno terpaku. Dia boleh jadi pintar, tapi otaknya sekarang kesulitan memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia baru saja membuat anak perempuan menangis.

Dia ingat kata-kata ayahnya dulu untuk tidak membuat perempuan menangis, siapapun dia. Kalau tidak, dia adalah bajingan brengsek.

Ya, dia baru saja mengingkari nasihat ayahnya. Dia sukses membuat Lami menangis. Dia adalah bajingan brengsek.

Tapi bukan itu yang dia masalahkan.

Dia justru merasa aneh.

Dia... merasa senang. Bangga.

Dia merasa bangga pada dirinya yang mampu membuat perempuan menangis.

Dia tau itu aneh, tapi dia senang dengan sensasi ketika Lami menangis setelah Jeno memutusinya.

Dia ingin lebih.

Setelah itu, Jeno menjadikan berburu pacar sebagai hobi. Dia mencari cewek untuk dipacari lalu diputuskan setelah sebulan pacaran. Untuk apa? Mendengar tangisnya.

Cerita tentang Lami tersebar luas. Ada yang mencap Jeno brengsek tapi juga ada yang senang mengetahui Jeno sedang lowong.

Teman-temannya merasa apa yang dilakukan Jeno lucu pada awalnya, tapi lama-lama mereka risih juga. Tapi mereka tidak menyampaikan pada Jeno karena Jeno tidak akan mendengarkan.

Tapi paling tidak masih ada satu orang yang berani menegurnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu begini?" kata temannya yang lebih tua setahun itu. Mark. "Kualat, tau rasa kamu."

Jeno tertawa mendengarnya. Dia memperkirakan kalau pasti akan ada yang menegurnya, tapi tidak dia sangka orangnya adalah teman masa kecilnya yang cenderung pendiam. Tapi kalau dia ingat-ingat, Mark sering mengancamnya agar tidak mengincar pacarnya.

"Awas kalau kamu kedip-kedipin Jaemin."

"Iya, iya."

Iya-iya aja ini anak. Padahal aslinya mah dia udah kedip-kedipin Jaemin dari lama tapi dia juga gak ngerti kenapa Jaemin gak kepincut. Akhirnya sih, dia menyimpulkan kalau Jaemin matanya udah kekunci setelah diganteng-gantengin Mark yang Jeno akui dia ganteng juga.

Dia waktu itu kedip-kedip ke Jaemin bukan gara-gara dia ikutan belok kayak Mark, tapi ya gara-gara dia pengen ngetes aja level gantengnya segimana. Bisa gak dia matok cowok? Rada bosen-bosen gitu sama cewek, ceritanya.

Lah, itu mah belok.

"Sekarang kamu lagi... pengen bunuh siapa?" tanya Mark. Jeno ketawa lagi denger Mark nanyanya begitu.

"Aku lagi sama Wendy."

"Aish ngincernya noona sekarang."

Kaget gak Jeno ngomong aku-kamu? Iya, dia kalau ngomong sama Mark, pake aku-kamu. Dia kalau ngomong gua-lu sama Mark, ada rasa-rasa bersalah gitu. Gak jelas dah.

Oh, iya. Ini mereka lagi ngapain sih? Jeno nemenin Mark yang mau jemput Jaemin dari tempat lesnya. Gak harus-harus banget sih nemenin, tapi Jeno lagi bosen aja. Dia sekalian pengen cari target baru, gara-gara udah mau sebulan dia jalan sama Wendy.

"Hyung~" ada suara yang memanggil Mark. Mark melambai pada yang memanggil. Jaemin. Siapa lagi?

Jaemin berlari kecil ke arah Mark sebelum menghamburkan peluk.

Jeno baru saja mau mengomentari mereka yang menurutnya lebay karena mereka sudah bertemu di sekolah hari itu, tapi tidak jadi karena menyadari ada orang yang berjalan di belakang Jaemin. Dia mengenalnya.

"Renjun? Kamu ganti tempat les?" tanya Jeno, ketika orang itu juga mengenalinya sebagai Jeno, teman lamanya di tempat les sebelumnya.

"Iya, aku pindah juga setelah kamu keluar. Mahal sih, hehe." Renjun mengulas senyum.

Jaemin tentu melihatnya. "Kalian saling kenal?" Jeno dan Renjun mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka menjelaskan bagaimana mereka dulu satu tempat les. "Ah~ berarti sekarang reunian dong."

Renjun tertawa pelan, sebelum matanya bertemu lagi dengan Jeno. Jeno sedikit tertegun. "Aku kaget kamu masih mengenalku."

Jeno tertawa garing. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Renjun setelah kira-kira dua tahun tidak bertemu. Dia... terlihat... manis? Cantik?

Tiap Renjun tersenyum, kerlingan matanya membuat Jeno sedikit menahan napas.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Jeno merenungkan sesuatu. Dia baru saja putus dengan Wendy dan baru saja selesai mendengar tangisannya lewat telpon.

Kalau diingat, dia masih belum selesai menguji level gantengnya dengan cowok. Dia mulai berpikir jangan-jangan Tuhan sedang mengarahkannya untuk menggunakan Renjun sebagai objek tesnya. Ya, pasti begitu.

Sekarang, Jeno jadi sering mengikuti Mark menjemput Jaemin, yang tiap jalan keluar dari tempat lesnya pasti barengan Renjun. Ketika Renjun menyapanya, Jeno sedikit terhenti sebentar. Senyumnyaaaa.

"...Jeno? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Renjun, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Jeno.

"Oh? Eh, nggak kok." Jeno tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ehem. Abis ini kamu ada waktu gak?"

Lihat, saudara-saudara. Jeno mulai mengedip-ngedip pada Renjun. Mark yang melihat itu langsung menarik pundak Jeno agar menjauh dari Renjun. Jeno menatapnya tidak terima.

"Ngapain sih hyung?"

"Kamu yang ngapain!" Mark berbisik tapi juga jatohnya teriak. Keras. "Kamu ngincer Renjun? Aish... Renjun itu teman dekat Jaemin!"

"Renjun juga teman lesku dulu."

"Ya lalu kenapa kamu jadi pengen jahatin teman sendiri?!"

Jeno tertawa. "Jahatin? Aku gak jahat hyung. Aku hanya mau uji kemampuan doang kok!" tidak mau menunda lebih lama, Jeno melepaskan diri dari cegatan Mark. Dia mendekati Renjun.

"Jadi? Ada waktu?" dia berkedip lagi.

Renjun tidak langsung menjawab, tapi yang jelas, dia menatap Jeno. Jeno sampai yakin kedipannya bekerja pada Renjun.

"Matamu kenapa... kok aku geli ya haha."

...Renjun ketawa garing. Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Mark yang melihatnya hanya mengeluarkan satu kata. "Mampus."

Jaemin jelas melihatnya. "Kok Jeno masih suka kedip-kedip gitu sih? Dulu dia juga suka begitu pas ngomong sama aku. Aku kira kelilipan, jadi terus minta ditiup. Tapi ternyata nggak."

Kalau diingat lagi, pas pertama kali Jeno iseng kedip-kedip ke Jaemin, iya, Jaemin malah meniup matanya.

Mark menendang belakang lutut Jeno, tidak terima ancamannya diabaikan. Jeno berbalik badan hanya untuk menemukan Mark yang menatapnya sadis.

Jeno mencoba lagi berkedip-kedip tapi sumpah, dia juga lama-lama gak tahan dengan muka risih Renjun. Ada yang retak dalam hatinya. Tapi kalau mau jujur, dikedip-kedipin orang itu benar-benar hal yang menjijikkan. Dia jadi bingung sama belasan cewek yang dia pacari karena mereka yang pertama terpesona dengan kedipannya.

Akhirnya, Jeno menyerah. Dia tidak mau lagi mengandalkan kedipannya.

Apa dia juga sudah menyerah soal uji kemampuannya? Belum. Terus terang, dia merasa Renjun seharusnya mudah ditaklukkan. Beda kasus dengan Jaemin yang sudah dipatenkan oleh Mark. Renjun masih belum ada yang jaga. Seharusnya dia tidak terlalu kuat.

Dia mencoba strategi baru.

"Lho? Jeno?" Renjun melihat Jeno di kawasan tempat tinggalnya. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku dari toko buku. Kamu?"

"Rumahku dekat sini. Aku cuma mampir ke minimarket."

"Ooh, kamu tinggalnya di area sini." Jeno mengangguk-angguk.

Kalian harusnya udah bisa nebak lah ya. Ini cuma bisa-bisaannya Jeno doang. Jelas-jelas dia nanya Jaemin alamat rumah Renjun terus dia nungguin Renjun buat manggilin dia nantinya.

"Terus sekarang langsung pulang? Atau mau mampir?" tawar Renjun sambil menunjuk ke gang rumahnya.

Jeno mengepalkan tangan, menyoraki kemenangan. "Wah, nggak deh. Aku mau ke kedai kopi yang di seberang jalan soalnya," tolaknya, dengan tampang tidak enak. Renjun meng-oh-kan. "Pernah ke sana?"

"Belum sih, itu tempatnya baru buka. Tapi kata Chenle latte-nya enak... Oh, iya. Ingat Chenle kan? Adikku."

Jeno mengangguk. Dia ingat Chenle. Dulu, Renjun selalu pulang dengan buru-buru dari les karena adiknya sendirian di rumah.

"Bareng yuk? Kan sama-sama belum nyobain." Jeno menunjuk kedai itu dengan ibu jari. "Sebentar aja. Temenin."

Jeno memelas. Renjun tertawa melihatnya. "Apa sih? Oke, oke." Lalu mereka berjalan bersebelahan ke seberang jalan.

Di sana, Jeno asal memilih minuman sementara Renjun benar-benar menimang.

"Kayaknya yang dipesan Chenle yang ini deh... atau yang ini ya?" ada kerutan di keningnya, produk dari berpikir keras.

Jeno bertopang dagu. "Kenapa gak milih yang kamu mau aja? Siapa tau enak."

"Iya juga sih... tapi biasanya yang aku pilih, rasanya aneh."

"Kalau jadinya aneh, tukar denganku juga gak masalah. Aku santai masalah beginian." Jeno nyengir. Dia pengen buat ada kesan gentleman, tapi Renjun gak terlalu ngerti hal begituan. Dia hanya mengiyakan, lega.

Sambil menunggu minumannya datang, mereka sedikit mengobrol soal masing-masing mereka. Yah, tipikal teman yang bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Apalagi dulu mereka belum punya hape, jadi kalau ada salah satu yang keluar, ya... bye.

Renjun terlihat senang sekali mengobrol dengan Jeno, sampai Jeno merasa yakin, tanpa kedipan pun dia juga bisa menaklukkan cowok di depannya ini.

Mau lihat?

"...Aku bingung. Aku sudah ditanya mau kuliah jurusan apa-.."

"Renjun." Jeno menyela. Tatapannya serius. "Ini mungkin tiba-tiba, tapi... tau kenapa aku mengajakmu ke sini?"

Renjun mengerjapkan mata. "Minum?"

"Itu alasan tambahan." Jeno terkekeh. "Alasan utamanya, aku mau bilang kalau aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Renjun ber-oh, lalu tersenyum geli. "Aku juga."

"Tapi mungkin kamu tidak sesenang aku," tambahnya. "karena aku menyukaimu. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah ganti tempat les."

Jeno yakin, wajah Renjun saat ini pasti memerah atau paling tidak dia salah tingkah. Dia mengenal Renjun sebagai orang yang mudah tersipu. Tapi ternyata, wajah Renjun terlihat biasa saja. Jeno sampai ragu. Jangan-jangan dia salah langkah lagi?

"Lalu?" Renjun malah bertanya seperti itu. Entah kenapa Jeno jadi ragu untuk mengartikannya seperti apa. Berhenti, atau lanjutkan?

Lanjutkan.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Jeno memberanikan diri. Dia menelan ludah ketika tidak ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Renjun.

"Boleh."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"...hah?"

"Aku bilang, boleh."

"Iya, aku bisa mendengarnya..." Jeno terlihat bingung. "Aku kira kamu gak bakal mau..."

Senyum itu masih bertengger di wajah Renjun. "Aku gak punya alasan untuk menolakmu." Lalu Renjun memaparkan soal Jeno baik padanya, dulu sering membantunya, dulu dekat dengan adiknya, lalu yang terakhir dia juga suka padanya. "Gak ada jawaban lain lagi kan?"

Jeno tidak tau harus apa selain ketawa garing. Sesimpel itu kah...?

Tepat setelah itu, pesanan mereka datang. Fokus Renjun langsung teralihkan pada minumannya, yang ternyata sangat enak menurutnya. Dia senang tidak perlu bertukar dengan Jeno.

Bagaimana dengan Jeno? Kepalanya ruwet sekali sampai tidak terlalu dapat merasakan minumannya.

Dia tidak merasakan rasa bangga yang dia dapatkan tiap berhasil dapat pacar baru. Dia merasa belum berhasil menaklukkan Renjun.

Tapi melihat sisi baiknya, dia sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Renjun. Dia yakin, untuk menaklukkannya hanya masalah waktu saja.

Setelah itu, mereka jadi sering chat. Melihat bagaimana Renjun menjawab pernyataannya, Jeno mengira Renjun bukan tipe yang akan menelpon tiap pagi. Dia tidak terlalu yakin harus senang atau tidak. Tapi ketimbang menelpon, Renjun ternyata mengiriminya chat. Jeno lebih suka begitu saja. Hapenya ramai notifikasi, tapi Jeno juga tidak diburu-burui membalas.

Maunya apa sih?

Berlanjut ke hari-hari setelah itu di mana Jeno memberitahu Mark dan Jaemin soal dia pacaran dengan Renjun ketika Jeno ikut Mark menjemput. Mark sempat bingung kenapa Jeno jadi mengintilinya menjemput pacarnya. Ketika Jeno memberitahunya dengan senyum menyebalkan, Mark spontan mendelik padanya. Lagi-lagi ancamannya tidak ditanggapi. Jaemin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya berteriak heboh.

"Renjun! Orang ini bicaranya lagi ngelantur atau memang begitu adanya?!" Jaemin memegangi pundak Renjun. Dia tidak percaya, apalagi kalau Jeno yang ngomong. Dia butuh jawaban langsung dari Renjun.

Renjun mengangguk. "Iya, kita pacaran."

"Kamu suka dia? Kamu suka orang kayak dia?"

Jeno menyikut Jaemin, tidak terima disebut begitu.

"Suka-suka aja."

Jaemin makin heboh. Dia tidak menyangka Renjun akan terjerat jaring Jeno.

Tapi Mark justru hanya menatap heran. Dia tau permainan Jeno dari lama, tapi baru pertama kali ini dia melihat pacar yang baru digaet Jeno terlihat tidak antusias. Mark merasakan ada hal yang tidak dapat Jeno prediksikan sebelumnya, yang akan membuat permainannya ini berjalan tidak semestinya.

Apa Mark akan memberitahu Jeno? Tidak. Mark masih kesal Jeno pernah menjadikan Jaemin sebagai targetnya. Untung Jaemin sudah Jenoproof.

Jeno tau Renjun ini adalah kasus yang jauh berbeda dengan pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya. Semuanya sudah terlihat sejak kedipannya tidak mempan padanya. Makanya, Jeno tau kalau dia serius ingin menaklukkan Renjun, dia butuh usaha yang lebih.

"Ada bazaar di mall dekat tempat les kita dulu. Mau ke sana?" tanya Jeno, lewat telpon. "Kata temen, ada sale boneka moomin. Aku gak tau sih ada apa lagi selain boneka, tapi kamu masih suka moomin kan? Kamu suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan moomin."

"Moomin?"

Jeno menyadari kalau baru kata itu saja yang terdengar dari Renjun dengan antusias sepanjang 10 menit mereka telponan. Baru satu kata itu saja. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, mereka akhirnya sudah menyusun janji untuk besok, melesat ke bazaar demi moomin.

Saat di mall, Jeno sempat dibuat pusing karena Renjun menghilang. Padahal mereka masuk bergandengan, tapi begitu sudah selesai bertanya ada di sebelah mana tempat sale boneka moomin, Renjun seketika lenyap. Telpon? Tentu tidak diangkat.

Jeno mau tidak mau menyusul ke tempat yang dihiasi gambar moomin. Di sana, dia lihat Renjun sudah memeluki dua boneka moomin yang besarnya hampir sama dengan Renjun. Sepertinya sudah dibayar juga.

"Ayo pulang," kata Renjun dengan muka datar.

"Pulang? Kita baru sampe."

"Emang mau apa lagi?"

"Makan mungkin? Kata Mark hyung, di atas ada yang enak."

Renjun melihat kanan kirinya. Boneka moomin raksasanya. "...sambil bawa mereka?"

Ah. Iya juga. Tapi tetep aja Jeno rada gak terima mereka jalan ke sana bener-bener buat jemput moomin. Akhirnya masing-masing mereka membawa satu boneka, lalu mereka makan. Orang-orang melihat ke arah mereka sih, tapi Jeno juga jadi merasa tidak peduli melihat sikap Renjun yang tidak ambil pusing. Dia sudah senang sekali berhasil menambah koleksi moomin-nya.

Jauh di dalam hati Jeno, dia bersumpah akan membuat cowok di depannya ini menangis paling keras pada akhir bulan nanti.

Kira-kira, bagaimana caranya ya membuat cowok bernama Renjun ini jadi nempel banget ke dia? Nempelnya tuh nempel banget, sampe bisa dibilang dia kecanduan. Jeno muter otak. Jurus andalannya udah dipake. Boneka moomin. Rencana aslinya sih, Jeno pengen bayarin biar Renjun berasa tiba-tiba dapet daddy. Jeno gak kaya-kaya amat sih, kayak yang sebelumnya udah dibilang. Tapi buat beli boneka ya dompet cukup lah.

Dia pengen konsultasi sama orang tapi dia yakin Mark gak bakal mau bantu. Dia tuh pengen tau rahasia Mark bisa bikin Jaemin betah banget itu gimana caranya. Padahal kalau misal Mark punya pemikiran yang sama kayak Jeno terus jadinya dia mutusin Jaemin just for fun, Jaemin pasti udah... gitu deh.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Jeno ngajak Renjun ke taman bermain. Tipikal. Jeno sebenernya ngira Renjun gak bakal mau, tapi ternyata dia mau-mau aja. Tapi ya itu. Gak antusias. Apalagi, pas mereka ngantre, tiba-tiba hujan turun. Lagi di taman bermain terus hujan? Ih ogah.

Renjun menggerutu. Dia memang gak terlalu antusias selama di sana, tapi mereka lagi antre naik bianglala sebagai penutup hari itu. Dia suka bianglala. Makanya dia makin kesal kenapa hujan harus turun di bagian yang menurutnya paling menyenangkan.

Sret. Tiba-tiba ada sekelebat warna cerah yang menghalangi pandangannya. Jeno memakaikan payung pada Renjun. Mata Renjun berbinar ketika melihat ada gambar moomin kecil lalu di sampingnya bertuliskan 'moomin' dalam tulis sambung pada bagian pinggir payung. Dia menoleh pada Jeno dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Online auction barangnya macem-macem ya," ujar Jeno, membuat Renjun mengukir senyum terlebarnya hari itu. Jeno akan terus ingat bagaimana di jalan pulang, Renjun ingin menukar uangnya dengan payung moomin milik Jeno.

Memang tidak terlalu signifikan, tapi Jeno mulai menyadari ada perkembangan dari saat pertama Jeno menembak Renjun. Sekarang, Renjun sudah sering terlihat menikmati waktunya berdua dengan Jeno. Tinggal seminggu lagi sampai tepat sebulan mereka jalan. Jeno ingin mengecek sudah sampai mana perkembangannya.

"Jaemin akhir-akhir ini jadi manis deh. Kamu ngerasa gitu juga gak pas lagi les sama dia?"

Jeno akui itu adalah rencana paling abal yang pernah dia pikirkan. Jelas saja. Dia belum pernah merasakan ada perlunya mengecek apa korbannya sudah cukup bergantung padanya atau tidak. Dia tidak punya pengalaman.

Jeno memperhatikan ekspresi Renjun. Datar.

"Iya, dia manis," jawabnya, masih sama datarnya. Jeno menghela napas melihat sepertinya dia masih jalan di tempat dalam hubungannya dengan Renjun. "Tapi kamu lupa ya?"

"Lupa apa?"

Renjun menatapnya serius. "Kamu pacarku. Aku bisa cemburu."

Jeno mengerjapkan mata dua kali mendengarnya. Renjun kini sudah membuang muka. Cemburu? Renjun bisa cemburu?

Sepertinya pikirannya terlihat begitu jelas di wajah Jeno. Renjun yang sudah berbalik melihat ke arahnya menghela napas. "Kenapa? Aku juga bisa kok, cemburu. Aku udah bilang kan? Aku suka kamu."

"...aku kira kamu bercanda." Kata-katanya itu membuat lengan Jeno sukses menerima pukulan ringan dari Renjun.

Ada dua hal yang mengusik pikiran Jeno. Jadi, dia sudah tau Renjun memang menyukainya. Berarti dia sudah bisa memastikan akan mendengar tangisannya seminggu lagi. Tapi di saat yang sama, dia juga merasa tidak suka dengan itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Jeno mengartikannya sebagai kecewa. Dia kecewa, Renjun ternyata memang benar mudahnya untuk ditaklukkan. Awalnya saja yang meragukan. Renjun tidak ada bedanya dengan cewek-cewek yang sudah Jeno hancurkan sebelum ini.

Terpikir olehnya untuk memutuskan Renjun lebih cepat. Dia bosan dengan Renjun yang ternyata tidak ada teka-tekinya sama sekali.

Sama sekali? Benarkah sama sekali?

Oke, dia mengakui masih ada yang tidak dia mengerti dari Renjun. Sejak kapan Renjun suka padanya? Pentingkah untuknya bertanya? Toh, mereka akan putus minggu depan.

Seminggu terakhir mereka habiskan dengan chat dan telpon seperti biasa. Membicarakan tentang kencan mereka di akhir pekan. Mereka hanya akan berkemudi santai di jalanan sepi. Jeno memang masih kelas 2, tapi dia sudah bisa menyetir walau jatuhnya ilegal. Renjun entah kenapa semangat sekali mendengar mereka hanya akan berkemudi tanpa tujuan jelas.

Di hari kencannya, Jeno menjemput Renjun di rumahnya. Renjun tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika mobilnya melewati kedai kopi tempat mereka jadian, dan itu disadari Jeno sebelum dia kembali fokus pada jalan.

Mereka benar-benar hanya berkeliling sambil mengobrol dan mengomentari apa yang mereka lihat di jalan, tanpa menentukan tempat berhenti. Mereka sesekali mampir hanya untuk beli makanan ringan yang kelihatannya enak di pinggir jalan.

"Buka mulut." Renjun menyuapkan satu takoyaki pada Jeno yang sedang menyetir. "Masih panas, hati-hati."

"Serutan pensilnya jangan sampai jatuh, lho~" kata Jeno, setelah berhasil menelan. Renjun mengerutkan sebelah alis, tidak mengerti. "Itu, di takoyaki kan ada serutan pensil."

Renjun melihat ke dalam kotak takoyaki-nya, lalu menatap Jeno, nyinyir. "Receh, ih. Itu katsuobushi." Jeno tertawa renyah.

Mereka jalan sampai sore. Mereka menutup kencan akhir pekan mereka dengan Jeno mengantarkan Renjun kembali ke rumah. Ketika Renjun membuka pintu mobil, Jeno menahan tangannya. "Ada apa?" Renjun menatap Jeno heran.

"Aku mau bilang sebulan ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Jeno memulai. Ya, sekarang sudah tepat sebulan. Jeno tidak akan memperpanjang permainannya. "Tapi aku mau putus."

Lagi-lagi, Jeno mempelajari wajah Renjun. Pastinya ini tidak ada di perkiraannya. Mereka baru saja kencan dan tidak ada perdebatan atau apapun. Jeno mengerti jika Renjun awalnya membelalakkan mata. Yang Jeno tidak mengerti adalah senyumnya setelah itu.

"Begitu? Oke, kita putus." Renjun melanjutkan membuka pintu mobil karena Jeno sudah melepaskan genggamannya. Dia segera keluar dan melongok ke dalam mobil. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Hari ini menyenangkan. Dah." Renjun melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dia juga sempat berkata pada Jeno untuk membuangkan sampah-sampah yang ia tinggalkan di sana sambil tertawa usil.

Jeno bingung. Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Di mana suara menangis Renjun yang meminta alasan? Di mana wajah Renjun yang memerah berurai airmata? Dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa yang dia perkirakan akan dapatkan dari pertama kali dia merencanakan ini.

Jadi, Renjun ini sebenarnya sedang bermain jadi apa? Cowok yang sukar ditebak atau cowok tanpa teka-teki? Berkali-kali dia bertanya pada diri sendiri soal ini setiap kali bersama Renjun. Hingga sekarang mereka sudah putus, Jeno masih belum dapat jawabannya.

Dia tidak suka ini.

"Hm, begitu ya. Aku sudah mengiranya sih," kata Mark setelah mendengarkan cerita Jeno. Dia menyesap minumnya, mencueki Jeno yang menatapnya minta penjelasan. "Dia sebenarnya tidak punya minat soal pacaran denganmu."

"Dia jelas-jelas bilang suka padaku," sergah Jeno, merasa lebih tahu.

"Aku suka padamu, Jeno," kata Mark, tanpa melihat wajah Jeno. Jeno tersedak lalu menatapnya horor. "Jadi, kamu percaya?"

"Percaya apa?"

"Soal aku suka kamu. Percaya gak? Kan aku jelas-jelas bilang ke kamu."

Jeno mencebik. "Ya nggak lah."

"Nah." Mark mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Dia bisa jadi bilang begitu karena kasihan padamu atau apa. Kata 'suka' itu mudah diucapkan. Jangan tiba-tiba lupa kalau kamu juga berkali-kali bilang suka ke puluhan orang berbeda."

Jeno ingin mengoreksinya jadi belasan, karena memang belum sebanyak itu korban yang dia hasilkan. Tapi Jeno memilih diam merenungkan kata-kata temannya ini. Renjun bohong? Atau apa? Dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang Mark coba untuk jelaskan padanya. Kalau memang Renjun bohong, berarti selama ini dia memang belum menaklukkannya.

Mark menghela napas. Bingung kenapa temannya yang ganteng bisa segoblok itu. "Belum ngerti ya? Yang kalah di sini tuh lu, tau gak?" Mark menoyor Jeno tepat di kepala.

Jeno terperangah bisa-bisanya Mark mengagetkannya dengan dua hal berbeda dalam sekali bicara. Pertama, dia kalah entah soal apa. Kedua, Mark tiba-tiba bicara pakai gua-lu. Mark langsung menutup mulutnya sebelum mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Maksudku, yang kalah di sini itu kamu, Jeno."

"Hyung apa-apaan sih? Jadi sebenernya gaya bicara hyung tuh yang bener yang mana?"

"Hmm, aku biasanya pakai gua-lu, tapi gara-gara kamu masih pakai aku-kamu, ya sudah aku menyesuaikan. Maaf ya."

Mata Jeno membulat. "Lah? Gua pake aku-kamu ke hyung ngiranya hyung bahasanya masih aku-kamu!"

"Hah? Demi apa?"

Mereka saling tatap. Jadi mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua saling menahan diri. Rasanya ingin saling meneriaki satu sama lain, tapi ah sudahlah. Ada yang lebih penting.

"Jadi? Maksud hyung gua kalah tuh gimana?"

"Ya, lu yang udah ditaklukin Renjun. Lu jadi suka sama dia, gua yakin."

"Gak, hyung. Hyung gak ngerti. Boro-boro suka, kemaren-kemaren tuh, gua udah hilang selera."

"Masa? Terus kenapa lu musingin kenapa Renjun gak nangis?"

Ya jelas gara-gara gua yakin dia suka sama gua lah!

Jeno bisa saja menjawab begitu, tapi dia merasa dengan berkata begitu berarti Jeno jelas mengakui dia juga suka Renjun. Mark menatapnya malas lalu menyuruhnya mendinginkan kepala. "Gua mau ketemu Jaemin. Mood gua ancur sama lu." Dia pergi meninggalkan Jeno yang bersungut-sungut kesal.

Sudah hampir lima hari sejak mereka putus. Biasanya, cewek-cewek yang dia putuskan itu bakal masih mengiriminya chat minta maaf dan mengajak balikan paling tidak sampai seminggu. Tapi ya itu. Renjun kan kasus yang beda.

Jeno frustrasi. Dia jadi ingin melabrak Renjun, tapi demi apapun itu benar-benar bukan gayanya. Dia lho yang mutusin? Masa yang marah-marah dia juga? Mukanya di mana? _Someone, get him some mental stability please._

Jeno memutuskan untuk menguntit Renjun. Dia sekarang sedang berada di mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman parkir sekolah Renjun. Dia lega ternyata pengawasan di sekolahnya tidak ketat karena orang luar bisa masuk seenaknya, walaupun dia juga jadi khawatir bakal ada apa-apa di sana.

Jeno bolos? Iya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Baru sedikit yang terlihat sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah. Jeno tetap memasang mata, memfokuskan pada sesosok berambut orange.

"Ah." Jeno menemukannya. Rambut orange.

Apa Jeno punya rencana untuk mendatanginya? Tidak. Dia hanya menguntitnya. Dia ingin melihat apa benar Renjun tidak peduli padanya atau dia kemarin hanya berpura-pura tegar.

Renjun berjalan biasa saja. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sedikit kebesaran. Jeno langsung terpikirkan bagaimana Renjun memang kurus sekali. Tangannya yang digunakan untuk memegangi tas juga terlihat kurus. "Dia tuh kode minta diajak makan atau apa sih?" Jeno mengusak rambutnya. Pikirannya ngelantur.

Posisi duduknya langsung dimajukan ketika dia melihat ada cowok yang mendekatinya. Jeno memicingkan mata. Dia lihat cowok itu merangkul Renjun sambil mengelus pundaknya.

Jeno kaget. Dia tidak menyangka dia bisa menemukan orang belok lagi di tempat yang bukan sekolahnya.

Kenapa Jeno langsung menyimpulkan orang itu belok? Tatapannya. Tatapannya mengingatkan Jeno pada Mark yang sering tertangkap menatap Jaemin persis seperti itu. Renjun sedang fokus dengan hapenya jadi sepertinya tidak menyadari itu.

Jeno entah kenapa geram. Tidak sadar dia menghantam setir kemudi, yang lalu menyebabkan klaksonnya berbunyi. Orang-orang langsung melihat ke arah mobilnya. "Anjir." Jeno mengumpat.

Renjun mengenali mobil itu tentu saja. Baru saja ketika dia ingin menghampiri, Jeno sudah keluar duluan dari mobilnya.

"Hai," sapa Jeno, dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Lama gak ketemu."

"Beneran Jeno!" pekik Renjun, dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Kok kamu di sini?"

Jeno tambah kesal. Rasanya benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. "Aku mau bicara."

"Sama siapa?"

Ya kamu lah aduh.

Jeno langsung menarik tangan Renjun masuk mobilnya. Cowok yang tadi asal pegang Renjun tidak diindahkan keberadaannya. Jeno langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke lapangan sepi di area itu. "Jeno? Kamu kenapa sih?"

Jeno tidak melihat ke arah Renjun. "Kenapa kamu sudah tidak chat aku lagi tiap pagi?" tanya Jeno, dengan nada meninggi. Oke, bego. Jeno tahu itu bego.

Renjun sampai menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Karena kita sudah putus, kan?"

Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada Renjun. "Iya, kita sudah putus," katanya. "Terus kenapa kamu biasa aja?"

"Biasa? Biasa bagaimana?"

"Sikapmu harusnya berbeda kalau baru putus. Paling nggak, begitu kalau dari pengalamanku."

Renjun mengangguk-angguk sebelum bertanya pada Jeno apa yang dia inginkan persisnya. Jeno menepuk kening. "Jadi sebenarnya kamu suka aku atau tidak?" tanya Jeno pada akhirnya. Dia sudah pernah menanyakan ini sebelumnya. "Kalau kamu memang menyukaiku, harusnya kamu sedih atau apa ketika aku putuskan."

Senyum tersungging lagi di wajah Renjun. Jeno lama-lama jadi sebal juga dengan senyumnya itu. Senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Kamu juga bagaimana? Kamu serius minta putus atau tidak?" Renjun berbalik tanya. "Kalau kamu serius, harusnya kamu tidak akan memikirkan itu."

Iya, memang benar. Harusnya Jeno tidak akan pusing-pusing begini kalau dia memang minta putus. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Renjun menghela napas. "Kamu gak jelas." Dia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar tanpa Jeno tahan. Jeno ingin saja menahan, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa kalaupun sudah menahannya agar tidak pergi.

Dia melihat punggung Renjun menjauh. Dia kesal tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Kalau sudah begini sih...

"Tunggu!" teriak Jeno, setelah keluar dari mobil. Renjun berbalik badan, menatapnya lelah. _Tired of his shit, perhaps_. "Mau tau kenapa aku mikirin?"

Renjun mengangguk menantang. Jeno terkekeh lalu mendorong Renjun ke tembok terdekat lalu mengurungnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Karena aku mau membuatmu menangis."

Jeno kemudian cerita tentang bagaimana dia sudah membuat banyak cewek menangis hanya untuk senang-senang. Tentang bagaimana dia suka mendengar cewek-cewek itu menangis, meminta agar kesalahan yang membuat Jeno barangkali tidak puas dimaafkan. Tentang bagaimana dia ingin menguji dirinya sendiri dengan teman sejenis.

"Kamu gila." Renjun menatapnya lurus.

"Terima kasih." Jeno balas menatap. "Aku akan merasa sangat tersanjung kalau kamu mau menangis untukku. Aku yakin aku akan bisa tidur nyenyak kali ini jika kamu mau mengabulkan permohonanku."

Renjun tertawa. "Oh, jadi kamu gak bisa tidur? Mau kunyanyikan nina bobo?"

"Ya, boleh. Setelah kamu meraung-raung di tanah minta penjelasan kenapa aku minta putus."

Ngenes amat. Renjun hampir mengatakan itu tapi tidak jadi.

"Kamu suka aku atau tidak? Itu saja deh."

"Aku suka. Aku sudah bilang kan?"

Jeno tertegun. "Kalau begitu menangislah."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Memang. Jeno mengusak rambutnya lagi. Antara mengerti dan tidak. Jeno di antara itu.

Renjun mendorong tubuh Jeno agar menjauh. "Coba lagi lain kali." Dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jeno yang terlihat sedang berpikir. Coba lagi?

"Aku tau!" Jeno berteriak lagi, membuat langkah Renjun terhenti lagi juga. "Kita pacaran lagi."

Renjun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Maksudmu apa?!"

"Pacaran lagi! Kali ini aku akan membuatmu benar-benar suka padaku sampai kau tidak akan membiarkanku pulang," jelasnya dengan semangat, senyumnya lebar. "...dan kamu akan menangis 3 hari 3 malam ketika kuputuskan setelah sebulan pacaran."

Hening sebentar.

"Hmph-AHAHAHA!" Renjun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kamu..-ah. Serius deh. Kamu tuh..." dia bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai komentar dari mana. Terlalu banyak yang ingin dia komentari.

"Bagaimana?" Jeno terlihat begitu yakin dengan rencananya.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya setelah tawanya reda. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau ternyata kamu yang menangis gara-gara aku yang minta putus duluan."

"Oh, kamu nantang? Oke. Sampai sebulan lagi ya, sayang."

"Lho? Mau ke mana?" Renjun menarik lengan baju Jeno. "Antar pulang dong, sayang. Gimana sih."

Jeno terkekeh sebelum berjalan ke mobil, membukakan pintu kursi penumpang untuk Renjun.

 **END**

a/n. jadi ini genrenya apa ya tolong sweats;;; untuk sementara, saya tempatin di romance sama... hmm drama? saya masih gak ngerti genreeee. kasih tau dong genre yang bener muehe minta review garis keras.

saya lagi iseng nyoba app ffn hahaha enak ya ternyata. kenapa gak dari dulu aja ya. dari kemaren pake browser.

SELAMAT NCT DREAM! NCTDREAM1STWIN! YAYAYAY!


End file.
